Birds of a Feather
by Stardust585
Summary: When Kurt transferred to Dalton, it was supposed to be rainbows and ice cream from now on. Safe school, nice kids and Blaine…but nothing's ever what it seems, and Kurt finds himself fighting a new battle but this time it's not only for himself. Klaine
1. The Gilded Cage

**Birds**** Of A Feather**

**Disclaimer: **In case you wondered, no, Glee's not mine.

**A/N:** Joining the million plus Klaine stories already out there, I thought one more was definitely in order. Seriously, though, after 'Special Education' made me love Blaine even more, I decided I had to try my hand at Klaine. You can tell Blaine really cares about Kurt and feels badly about all the stuff that happened in that episode…besides, they're just so cute together!

Also - this is my first attmept at writing Blaine, or Klaine for that matter, so please be nice!

**A/N2:** As you'll figure from the first lines, this story begins in the middle of the last Klaine scene of 'Special Education' – the chemistry there was undeniable and I thought it would be a good point to start with this, and go from there.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The Gilded Cage**

Looking at the caged Pavarotti and the uniformed boy sitting before it, Blaine couldn't help but wonder if the similarity was just his imagination. Beautiful yet sad, safe yet imprisoned, gifted with a beautiful voice yet not using it. He knew Kurt and his school better than to assume everything would be rainbows and unicorns once he moved to Westerville but Kurt's face when his ideas got shot down one by one during his first Warbler meeting still left him feeling really bad. Even more so since he was the one to encourage Kurt to transfer here. What he didn't take into consideration was that Kurt wasn't your run-of-the-mill private school material. He had the smarts and the looks all right but there was a streak of distinctive individuality to him that Blaine both admired and feared. Kurt stood out wherever he went. He was exceptional. Which was a good thing…but not necessarily at Dalton.

At that moment Kurt looked up at him with those big, troubled eyes and Blaine knew he would do anything to make him feel good and accepted here, even if it meant being harsh from time to time because eventually, it would be for Kurt's own good. Seeing how seriously Kurt took his care of Pavarotti, Blaine knew Kurt also wanted this to work. He smiled at him reassuringly.

"Oh, he's just molting. He's growing a new coat of feathers, so his body has to shut down a little. But don't worry about it—he's got food, water, he seems to like his cage. Just give it a little while. He'll be singing again in no time."

The metaphor turned out to be more of an anvil, really, but Blaine desperately wanted his point to get through to Kurt, and by the look the countertenor gave him, he figured Kurt understood all he was saying as well as all that he wasn't because that's how Kurt was. And it was driving Blaine insane. As was his voice, his smile…Blaine had always prided himself on his self-restraint and calm but every time he was with Kurt, he lost it. Now he found himself leaning into those lucid blue eyes like a moth to a flame…until his brain reluctantly took over and he mumbled something about the Warblers rehearsal.

He stood up quickly and left, his hand brushing the other boy's knee and his mind in haze and full of Kurt's eyes and smile. Kurt was new here, and however strong he was, Blaine knew he was also vulnerable. Blaine didn't want to take advantage of that, especially since he knew Kurt looked up to him and sought his advice, not advances. Kurt needed a friend right now, someone to have his back, not new romantic troubles, especially after what he'd gone through lately. Blaine decided if he repeated this about a thousand times more, maybe he'd convince himself.

**XxXxXxX**

"Warblers, we got through Sectionals but we shouldn't rest on our laurels," Wes announced in an aloof manner inaugurating the Warbler rehearsal. "The tie with the New Directions was a warning. There are no ties in the Regionals, people, and if we want to win, we've got to step up our game."

A murmur of approval was heard throughout the room.

"After conferring, the council agreed we need to have killer classic repertoire," Wes continued. "Something the judges will know and respond to."

"How about choreography?"

Everyone turned to where the question came from, their eyes landing on Kurt, who standing near the window.

"Choreography, Kurt?" Wes asked raising his eyebrows.

"You know, it's the part when we all dance to the music and…" Kurt let his voice trail seeing his sarcastic voice wasn't exactly garnering him any brownie points with his teammates. "I couldn't help but notice this isn't our strongest point."

"What do you mean?"

Kurt took a look around considering how far he could go. He had already learned that speaking his mind wasn't exactly the smartest thing to do around here. While it would be the most natural thing at McKinley and no one would hold his individual views against him, here the rules were different. Kurt reminded himself that was exactly _why_ he had transferred here. Because maybe having these rules wasn't that bad after all if it protected you from bullying and violence. Even if it meant having to tone down his temperament. So while he desperately wanted to suggest that swaying to music and walking left to right weren't exactly show-stopping moves, he dropped it and decided to do it the Dalton way.

"I…simply mean that we might have to work on something with more…glamour for the Regionals. I've been there, I know. And New Directions will have their biggest guns out."

"It's a choir contest, which means we _sing_," David enunciated. "We leave theatricality for those who can't actually sing and have to use cheap tricks to turn the judges' attention away from that."

Kurt looked at the Warbler council incredulously, not able to hold back any longer.

"But it's _show _choir, which means there has to be at least a bit of show in it! And it's so much more than just singing! It's…"

"I'm sure the council will take your remarks under consideration, Kurt," Blaine cut Kurt off pointedly seeing the looks on the faces of the other Warblers, who were looking at their newest member with a mixture of shock and incredulity.

"Thank you, Blaine," David said in a leveled tone. "And thank you for your contribution, Kurt. We appreciate your…unorthodox point of view but for now I think we should focus on the songs."

Kurt nodded, feeling colour creep up his cheeks. He had never felt so offended without actually being offended. He mustered a small smile and sat down without another word as the Warblers resumed their discussion about the repertoire. He felt Blaine's eyes on him but refused to look at him. Quite frankly, he was furious at him and felt betrayed and really confused with his behaviour. It was like there were two different Blaines. When they were outside Dalton, he was this amazing guy Kurt was smitten with who sent him 'Courage' texts and enthusiastically flailed at Vogue covers with him, but the moment he put on his uniform, he turned into this automaton who told him to fit in at all costs and discard any expressions of emotions altogether as if they were a bad, shameful thing. With this thought stoking his anger, he finally looked up at the other boy to find he was no longer looking at him and was deep in conversation with Wes about doing a Sinatra number.

_Great, another sway-to-the-music-__because-we-have-sticks-up-our-butts number_, Kurt thought.

Still, he decided to think about the bigger picture and how much better in general he felt at Dalton, and swallowed the pill, even mustering a smile when they proceeded to the warm-up exercises and then Sinatra, partly because he adored old Frank so much.

Finally the rehearsal ended and the Warblers began to disperse. Kurt was about to do the same when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Blaine looking at him with concern.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

Kurt wanted to say no, he really did, but found he couldn't. He just shrugged and followed Blaine out into one of the less frequented corridors.

When Blaine was sure they were alone, he turned to Kurt.

"Kurt, I know you feel betrayed…"

"Well, it's one of the side-effects of betrayal," Kurt snapped closing his hands around the strap of his messenger bag tighter. He looked to the side, hoping Blaine would get the point.

"Hey," Blaine said softly coming closer. "Look at me."

Kurt told himself he wouldn't but felt helpless when Blaine's fingers slid gently under his chin and moved his head upwards to face him. He looked into Blaine's dark eyes and felt himself drowning in them, his anger almost forgotten.

"Kurt, you need to understand that this school is different. The no-bullying policy comes with a price…but it's well worth it, believe me." Blaine gave him a small smile. "But you already know that or you wouldn't be here. So please, at least try. I want you to feel good in this school. You deserve it. For yourself. And for me," he added hesitantly.

"For you?"

"Yes, for me because I already can't imagine this school without you."

Kurt stared at him. "I…you can't?"

"I resent your surprised tone, Mr. Hummel," Blaine said wryly. "You're the best thing that happened to this school and the Warblers in a long time. Just give them some time and they'll appreciate you like…" Blaine stopped himself realizing he was on the verge of saying quite too much. "They'll appreciate you," he corrected himself lamely though he knew Kurt did notice his slip by the penetrating look he gave him.

Kurt nodded. He sensed Blaine wanted to say something different altogether but there was something holding him back. Again. Blaine seemed to be so intent on keeping everything bottled up and proper and in line with the Dalton policy that Kurt wanted to shake him in hope of waking up the relaxed, funny, football-loving boy he knew was hidden somewhere underneath that stiff uniform.

"Thank you," he finally said in a resigned tone. "You're right. But I just can't help but wonder which Blaine is giving me this advice. And I wonder if you yourself know."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you and how I was once again reminded today that I don't know you at all."

"What?"

"It's like there are two of you, and I can't figure out which one is real and which one is an act. And every time I think I'm starting to figure it out, you switch and I'm confused and alone again."

"Kurt, I think you're being a little…"

"I'm being a lot," Kurt stressed. "I'd love to get to know you, the real you, Blaine, but the problem is you won't let me in."

Blaine just looked at him wondering how was it that this boy he had met but a month ago could read his innermost soul like an open book. He took a step closer to him so that he could almost feel Kurt's rapid breath on his face. He wanted nothing more than to lose himself in those eyes, whose colour he couldn't exactly figure out but which made him want to be drawn out and exposed, and for once to be simply genuine and natural...

"I can't." He let his head drop. "I don't know how anymore. And I don't know which one's real."

"How about your voice?" Kurt asked softly. "Is that real?"

Blaine took a rapid breath and Kurt was afraid he'd said too much but then the older boy smiled at him lightly. "Kurt, I've made my choices and my compromises and I'm at peace with them. This is about you and your life."

"But you're part of my life."

"And I'll continue to be for as long as you'll have me but you've got to understand this-" He made a sweeping move to indicate the school around them and then tugged at his tie lightly. "-is something that I'm happy with. Please try to understand this."

There were so many things Kurt wanted to say right now but knew they would only hurt Blaine. How could he tell him that suppressing your true self and hiding behind this façade wasn't right, and that sacrificing your true voice for the false sense of safety was not compromise but suicide? He couldn't say that. So he just nodded.

"Ok. I will," he managed curtly. "I've got to go now. I'll see you later, ok?"

"Sure," Blaine said with a frown.

Kurt turned around and willed his legs to carry him away from Blaine because he feared if he stayed one moment longer, he would say too much after all.

Blaine looked after him, knowing that Kurt wasn't all right with this at all. But this was the way things had always been done at Dalton. Who was he, or Kurt for that matter, to change it? He remembered the caged Pavarotti and thinking how Kurt was like the bird. It occurred to him that he might have been wrong all along. Maybe it wasn't Kurt who was like the caged warbler after all. If so, how was he to get out when he didn't even think there was an exit until now? And did he really want to?

* * *

So what do you think? Interested enough to read more? Do let me know if you want this story to be continued! There's more angst and some fluff to come, as well as guest appearances by New Directions plus some brotherly Finn and the inevitable hilarity that comes with it – if you read my Furt story 'Odds and Ends', you know what I mean, if not – I'd love if you checked it out as well;)

Hope you're having a great weekend, everyone!


	2. Spy Games

**Birds of a Feather**

**Disclaimer: **Nope. Not mine.

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Woo-hoo, the second chapter at last! I know, I should burn in hell for taking so long! I'm really sorry! But I wanted to get it just right (and also it's exam time for me :/). Hopefully I managed to do that! You let me know:)

And thanks so much for the reviews, faves and alerts, guys! Don't stop;)

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Spy Game****s**

Standing at Blaine's dorm door, Kurt took in a deep breath trying to channel his inner Finn so that he could go through with his plan. He could sure use some of his stepbrother's careless spirit and goofiness. His last conversation with Blaine didn't exactly place top ten among his favourite moments in life and he was afraid he had offended him so coolness and humour were greatly needed for what he intended.

He remembered the hurt look in Blaine's eyes when he had asked if his voice was real. He'd noticed it was his one true release – when he was on stage, performing, he was a totally different guy – relaxed, spontaneous and natural. Kurt doubted even Blaine himself realized this. But that was exactly why Kurt had pushed in the first place. He cared about Blaine too much to let him throw his voice – his _soul _– away because it was safer and easier that way. He was reminded of that lesson himself last year when he tried so hard to be more like his dad, singing Melancamp and dating Brittany. But Mr. Schue saw right through it and the words he had told him then were still fresh in his memory. _Don't lose track of who you are just because it might be easier to be someone else_. He repeated the words under his breath as he gave Blaine's door a light knock and peered inside.

Thankfully Blaine's roommate was out on a date so the Warbler soloist was alone, sitting at his desk poring over some text books.

"Can I come in?" Kurt asked sheepishly as Blaine looked up. "I promise I won't go all introspective on you again."

Blaine chuckled lightly. "I deserved a taste of my own medicine. Sometimes I forget myself in my role of the…what did you call it? Sage adviser," he said self-deprecatingly and put down his book with a crooked smile.

Kurt chuckled lightly feeling overwhelming relief that the other boy wasn't angry at him. He didn't even realize how wound up he'd been about that until Blaine let him off the hook.

Blaine noticed Kurt's nervousness and couldn't help but grin as the brunette let out a somewhat strained chuckle. Because apart from the pure cuteness of the sound, Kurt's laugh was real, and honest. It wasn't dry or sharp or forced – it was true. It made Blaine feel really warm inside though the sarcastic bone in his body whispered immediately he was being really lame. He honestly didn't care.

"Just don't call me 'sage' in front of Wes and David," he said. "It might give them some ideas I really could live without."

"Oh?" Kurt looked at him with interest.

"You don't wanna know," Blaine said evasively. "So, now that we've settled we won't psychoanalyze each other, what can I do for you?" he changed the subject hoping Kurt wouldn't press the issue.

The countertenor looked him straight in the eye, Wes and David forgotten as the reason why he was really here resurfaced. He couldn't exactly tell Blaine he thought the choices the other boy had made sucked and he had devised a devious plan to make him see that and perhaps set the real, untethered Blaine free. So he settled for the short version.

"Um…are you busy?"

"Not too busy to not let myself be distracted." Blaine flashed Kurt a smile. "As a matter of fact, _please_ distract me."

"What's so horrible?" Kurt asked looking at the cover of Blaine's textbook.

"History of Renaissance. Or to be exact, Mr. Trimble who has the class. He is the most boring teacher in the world and that's against some stiff competition," Blaine deadpanned. "He won a belt and everything."

Kurt chuckled and then raised an eyebrow at the other boy. "So…how much exactly would you like to be distracted?"

"Depends. What do you have in mind?"

"How about a field trip?"

"A field trip." Blaine said with a hint of suspicion in his voice. "It's past three and it's a school day tomorrow, Kurt."

"Really? Your excuse is homework?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow. "And it's not even a valid one – don't think I don't know you've got your homework done for a week ahead already."

"Even _if _that was true, which would totally destroy my bad boy reputation I'm so keen on keeping up-" Blaine said in a mock indignant tone and Kurt rolled his eyes. "-it still doesn't change the fact that it's getting dark and cold outside and I have no intention of going out." He saw Kurt's face fall a little and smiled mischievously. "You're gonna have to persuade me," he added crossing his hands on his chest and was rewarded with a magnificent blush on the younger boy's face.

A blushing Kurt was one of the most adorable things he had ever seen and though he had vowed to himself not to cross the friendship line, he couldn't help himself from flirting with the younger boy. To know he had the power to make this beautiful, talented boy blush like this was kinda intoxicating.

Kurt tried really hard to think of something coherent to say but his mind refused to cooperate for a while. Damn Blaine and his charming, flirty smile. He pushed his bangs off his forehead, an instinctive gesture that always helped him gather his thoughts. _There, better._ He even managed a slight pout as he looked back at the other boy.

"Isn't the promise of quality time in my company enough?" he asked.

"Now that you put it like this…no," Blaine replied teasingly.

Kurt leaned against Blaine's desk with a playful glint in his eyes. "That's a disappointment," he said unfazed. "I see I'll have to go to plan B."

Blaine quirked an eyebrow. "Why do I get the feeling I won't like it?"

"Well, it might _theoretically_ involve tying you up, rolling you down the stairs and throwing you in the trunk of my car."

"Wouldn't that be _theoretically _kind of…conspicuous?"

"Not if I put you in a carpet first."

"You seem to have everything figured out." Blaine crossed his hands on his chest. "If I wasn't scared, I'd be impressed."

"Living with a goofy football player of a brother has taught me to always have a convincing threat up my sleeve in case my charming persuasion skills fail." Kurt shrugged innocently and the other boy chuckled. "So? Which is it going to be?"

"Since you're giving me such a choice…" Blaine said wryly standing up. "You had me at 'trip', Kurt."

"That's good because I've just done my hair and really don't feel like going through with plan B."

"You were really going to tie me up?"

"It did cross my mind," Kurt replied teasingly.

Blaine shook his head. "So, where are we going?"

"If I told you it's in another county…"

"You want to drive to Lima?" Blaine guessed.

"Yes," Kurt confirmed looking at his watch. "And we should leave in about ten minutes if we want to get there in time."

"In time for _what_?"

"_That_ is a surprise. Now get a move on."

"You, sir, are bossy."

"I've been told that before." Kurt smiled. "I view it as one of my finer qualities."

Blaine chuckled and made for the door.

**XxXxXxX**

"Did you bring me here to spy on the competition?" Blaine asked incredulously peering from the McKinley High auditorium balcony down at the rehearsing New Directions.

"They're my friends not competition," Kurt corrected. "And yes." He grinned. "I wanted you to see them rehearse."

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows. "Why?" he asked warily.

_Damn_. Dealing with Blaine was far trickier than with Finn. He always saw thorugh him way too fast.

"There are different ways of doing some things," Kurt said not looking the other boy in the eye.

"Kurt Hummel, you've dragged me all the way to another county so don't you get all _avoidy_ on me and start talking now," Blaine said.

Suddenly there was Katy Perry's 'Firework' blaring from Kurt's pocket. He took his phone out frantically. "It's my dad, I've got to take this," he whispered backtracking from the balcony so as not to draw any attention from his friends on the stage. "I'll be right back."

Blaine looked after him with a sigh. He was starting to get an idea of Kurt's ulterior motive and he wasn't sure what he thought about it. His eyes wandered back to the New Directions. They were just standing on the stage now and he noticed some of them were missing – a bathroom break maybe.

"Hey! Who are you?" came an angry voice from behind and Blaine whirred to see the Mohawk-boy advance on him. "I know this uniform! You're from Dalton! What the _hell_ are you doing here?"

**XxXxXxX**

Mercedes was standing next to the piano, trying to get as much gossiping done as possible with Tina before Rachel came back from the break and started bossing them around again. Her voice died down mid-sentence, though, as she saw Puck getting on stage with an angry look on his face. He wasn't alone and Mercedes gasped seeing who the other guy was.

"Look who I found _spying_ on the balcony!" Puck exclaimed drawing the attention of the rest of the club. "A Warbler spy!"

"What's a Warbler?" Brittany asked confused. "He looks more like a cute hobbit to me."

"Puck, you moron!" Mercedes scoffed coming up to the two boys. "This is Blaine, he's Kurt's friend!"

Finn, who was standing with Sam and Mike, looked at the black-haired boy with curiosity. So _this_ was the mythical Blaine? The Warbler soloist? Finn remembered watching him on stage at Regionals and thinking that apart from Kurt, he was the only one standing out from the automaton army. Also, he was really good and seemed cool…in a gay-Harry-Potter kind of way.

"I don't care if he's the pope's friend!" Puck's angry voice snapped Finn out of his small reverie. "He was spying on us!" He turned back to Blaine. "And that means you just got yourself a dumpster dive, prep-boy!"

"I wasn't _spying_," Blaine said calmly.

"You are such a…" Puck began and made a threatening step towards the Dalton boy, his fists clenched.

"Guys-" Finn stepped in front of Blaine, turning to Puck. "-they didn't beat Kurt up at Dalton when he came to spy on the Warblers so even if we weren't _nice_ _guys who don't beat people up just because we can_ and Blaine wasn't _Kurt's friend_, it would still be totally not cool to beat him up."

Puck frowned menacingly but the mention of Kurt seemed to soften him up. Finally he nodded. "Fine. The Blaine dude walks-" he turned to the Warbler. "-but if I see any more guys from the Dumbass Academy lurking around, they get a tour of the Dumpster."

"Fair enough," Blaine said with a nod. "I'll pass that on," he added and Finn could swear he heard a note of sarcasm he could now well recognize because of Kurt. This guy had…character, that was sure.

"Hey, everyone, look who I found!" came Rachel's chirpy voice from the entrance and everyone turned as she and Kurt walked in.

Kurt took in the scene before him in one second, with Finn standing before Blaine surrounded by the rest of the ND boys. He was on the stage in two strides, Rachel struggling to keep up.

"What's going on here?" he asked angrily, looking from Blaine and Finn to Puck, Sam and Mike.

"We were just getting to know each other," Puck said coyly.

Kurt turned to the Warbler. "Blaine?"

"It's true. They've been actually pretty understanding considering they found me lurking on the balcony."

"They'd have me to deal with if they'd been anything else," Kurt said menacingly looking at his Lima friends. "And Blaine wasn't _lurking_. He's here with me and we were going to meet you if you'd given us the chance! Geez, after what I've been through I thought you learned something. I expected more of you, guys."

Finn made a step towards Kurt. "It's cool, man," he said. "We're cool. Nothing happened." He turned to Blaine and the black-haired boy nodded.

"And I think some proper introductions are in order," Rachel jumped in, extending her hand eagerly to Blaine, who took it with a smile. "It's always nice to meet a fellow artist. I'm Rachel Berry, the…"

"…noisy and unbearable pocket diva," Santana finished with a smirk and Rachel glared at her.

Everyone except Rachel guffawed and that seemed to relieve the tension. Soon everyone wanted to meet Blaine. Mercedes was last with Tina next to her. The Asian girl smiled at the black-haired boy.

"You were really impressive at Regionals," she said appreciatively.

"Thanks. So were you. The choreography you did was stunning," Blaine said with a charming smile and Tina nudged Kurt in the side.

"You were right," she said. "He _has _the cutest smile."

Blaine raised an eyebrow at Kurt, who felt his cheeks burn. Trying to keep his cool, he clamped a hand over Tina's mouth and turned to Mercedes.

"Weren't you supposed to start rehearsing a new routine?"

"No," the girl replied teasingly.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Blaine, those aren't really my friends. They're homeless people I met on the street and promised them free chicken if they pretended to be my friends because I thought you'd like me better then."

"Free chicken?" came a voice from the side and Finn came up to them. Kurt sighed. "Really? You think I'm _that_ cheap?" the taller boy asked crossing his arms on his chest. "Throw in some French fries, then we can talk," he deadpanned.

Mercedes and Tina snickered but seeing Kurt's death glare, they both moved away although they stayed at a hearing distance. No way were they missing the brother-meets-boyfriend scene.

"Blaine-" Kurt said with a martyred sigh. "-this unnaturally big human being with the tact of an anvil is my brother, Finn. Finn, this is Blaine."

"I heard a lot about you," Blaine smiled extending his hand. Finn shook it and reciprocated the smile. "And it was really cool what you did just now. I see why Kurt loves and respects you so much," he added referring to the way Finn stood up for him a while ago.

Finn gave Kurt a smug grin. The smaller boy just closed and opened his mouth, then turned to Blaine with an indignant look on his face. "I never said anything like that!"

"You didn't have to."

"Stop being so insightful. It's creepy."

"I've been told that."

"Wait, you _respect _me?" Finn jumped in, the meaning of Blaine's words sinking in fully.

Kurt rolled his eyes so hard Blaine felt sorry for the countertenor's eye sockets.

"Occasionally, maybe," he admitted. "When you're not acting like a complete dimwit, which is extremely rare so it doesn't really count."

"It counts! I'm not always a dimwit!"

"Yeah, when you sleep!"

Blaine watched the back and forth with an amused smile. "Maybe I'll leave you two alone…" he began and the two brothers looked at him, Kurt blushing slightly. "On the other hand, no. This is far too entertaining. Go on."

Kurt rolled his eyes and Finn grinned at Blaine.

"So, is this the right moment to tell you that if you hurt my brother – even though he's snarky and calls me a dimwit-" Finn said pointedly in Kurt's direction. "-you're shark food?"

"Well, it certainly is a great ice-breaker," Blaine replied wryly.

"This was such a mistake," Kurt groaned, slapping his palm to his forehead.

"No, it's great you came!" Finn said. "I really miss you." He scooped Kurt up in a hug.

"AIR. BLAINE, HELP. I. CAN'T. BREATHE."

Finn finally let go and Kurt gave him a swat on the shoulder and a glare though Blaine could swear he spotted a very happy smile creasing Kurt's lips for a while.

"_We all_ miss you," Finn said leaning closer. "Lauren Zizis kinda scares me. She goes through chocolate like there's no tomorrow and she hand-wrestled Puck yesterday and she _won_."

Kurt looked in the direction of the girl. "Well, she is on the wrestling team."

"Fellow Glee clubbers!" Rachel's commanding voice cut through the din of the conversations. "It's great to have guests but we've got a rehearsal to finish."

"Hey, since you crashed our rehearsal already, how about you rehearse with us?" Finn suggested hopefully.

Mercedes, who was still standing nearby with Tina, jumped at the idea.

"How about our latest routine? The one we've been doing behind Mr. Schue's back?" she suggested and Tina grinned.

"We could actually use your help with this one, Kurt," Artie added rolling to them.

"You're _hiding_ it from Mr. Schue? Well, at least I can breathe easy it's not Journey. Let me guess – it's something actually recorded in the 21st century?" Kurt asked snidely.

Everyone remained silent.

"It's not Journey, is it?" Kurt asked warily.

"No. I'm positive we've already done every single song they ever recorded," Rachel said.

"So what is it?"

"We'd best show you," Puck said. "But I swear, if this goes beyond those walls…"

"We know, we end up in a dumpster," Kurt scoffed.

"You'd better remember that, prep boys," Puck added menacingly.

"Puck, zip it already," Finn cut him off. He turned to the band. "Hit it!"

When Kurt heard the first notes, he chuckled. "You're doing _this_ song? Really? Which one of you guys thinks he's singing those high notes?"

"Um…it's been a stretch so for now it's Rachel," Finn said.

"Our honorary boy," Santana added snidely.

Finn ignored her. "So, wanna give it a try? Show her how it's done?"

"Finn, I strongly resent that…" Rachel started to the snigger of the rest of the club.

"You had me at the first note," Kurt interrupted her.

He nodded at the band to start again and burst into the first lines of Mika's 'Relax, Take It Easy'. Soon he was dragged into the first row of dancers between Tina and Mercedes and had the steps in no time since it was a mash-up of some of their older routines. He grinned happily. He was on the stage, performing with New Directions again, and he felt in his element. The song went on and Kurt lost himself in the performance, feeling so good and at home on the stage with his friends that he didn't even notice a pair of eyes watching him with growing amazement and tenderness.

The black-haired boy stood a bit to the side, deciding Kurt needed this moment with his friends without Blaine reminding him he was no longer a part of their group, lived a county away and was competing against them. And it was going to be one hell of a competition going against these guys again, Blaine realized, even with Kurt on their team now.

Their rehearsal was a totally amazing exercise in controlled chaos. They spontaneously snatched the solo parts from each other (though not without reproachful looks from Rachel), changed the prepared choreography as the song went, moved from their places, bickered _all the time_, but most of all they were having a really great time. And it really worked, Blaine admitted with surprise. At Dalton the first thing that was drilled into your head was that there's no I in the team but here he was witnessing twelve very loud Is that somehow counterpointed in one another to create a vigorous, colourful and harmonious symphony of voices. They were a ragtag bunch of completely opposing personalities and temperaments but somehow, when they sang and danced, they completed one another, perfect in their imperfection. Blaine watched them with growing fascination, his legs twitching to step in and just make them stop this madness. Or join them. He wasn't sure anymore.

Then there was a gentle thumb running over the knuckles of his hand and he found himself staring into Kurt's eyes, bright blue with joy and laughter, as the countertenor took Blaine's hand and dragged him into the group. Blaine hadn't even noticed the Mika number ended and the music died down.

"I've just bet Finn we can kill _I Kissed A Girl_," he said with a mischievous smile. "What do you say?"

Blaine couldn't help but inwardly chuckle at the irony of two gay guys singing about kissing a girl and liking it. Especially since all he wanted to do was kiss the slightly flustered and beyond-words cute _boy_ in front of him. Really bad.

"What's in the bet for us?" he asked trying to unglue his mind from thoughts of kissing Kurt.

"A personal slave for me and satisfaction for you," the countertenor said levelly.

"How about the other way round?" Blaine asked teasingly.

"Sure. But that would entail Finn living with you," he added with a smirk. "You up for it?"

Blaine chuckled. "Fine, you got me there. And if Finn wins?"

Kurt quirked an eyebrow. "Not an option."

"Hey!" Finn said. "I heard that! It totally is an option!"

Kurt sighed. "He gets my baby for a week."

"You must be really sure of yourself," Blaine remarked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Of course." Kurt pushed his bangs to the side airily. "Me, you, Katy – how can we _not_ kill this?" he asked haughtily and the black-haired boy shook his head with a chuckle.

**XxXxXxX**

"Can I at least drive on the way home?" Finn whined walking next to Blaine and Kurt to the black SUV. "As a consolidation prize?"

"Consolation prize," Kurt corrected him automatically. "And no. I wouldn't trust you with my hairspray, let alone my baby, Finn."

"I drove your car before!"

Kurt whipped his head to the side. "Only once. And it was because I was in deep shock because of your red Curtain of Doom."

"The what of what?" Blaine asked confused.

The two brothers exchanged amused looks and sniggered at the memory.

"Finn made and wore to school a dress made of a glaring red shower curtain to protect me from bullies beating me up."

"That is a story I've got to hear." Blaine chuckled looking at the tall football player and trying to imagine him wearing anything like what Kurt described. He failed miserably.

Finn looked at Kurt guiltily knowing they were both thinking of the story behind the shower curtain. He let his head drop to his chest, the feeling of shame and regret at what he had said and how he'd behaved towards his stepbrother, whom he loved to bits, resurfacing as if it all happened only yesterday.

With his head down, Finn couldn't possibly see how Kurt's features softened and how his lips creased upwards into a bright smile. Blaine did and he couldn't help but pick up on the extraordinary bond those two had. One more amazing thing about Kurt – his unconditional love for his brother. God, he was making it really difficult for Blaine _not_ to fall for him and kiss him senseless right there and then.

Then Kurt did something that Blaine thought was impossible – endear himself to him even more. He threw the car keys at Finn, who was still staring at the tips of his shoes as if the mysteries of the universe were written there, and they bounced off his head with a dull thud. Blaine was impressed with Finn's reflexes, who managed to catch the keys before they hit the ground.

"What the hell, dude?" he asked reproachfully looking from Kurt to the keys and back to his stepbrother.

"You can drive," Kurt said and a goofy, lopsided grin grew on Finn's face. Kurt gave him a measured look. "But call me dude again and you're walking home."

**XxXxXxX**

"So, you're staying for supper?" Finn asked as they pulled up at the Hudmel residence.

Kurt shook his head, taking the car keys from Finn. "No, we've got to get back to Westerville. And you know that if I as much as cross the threshold, Carole will squeeze me to death and won't release us till evening," Kurt said with a soft smile. "Also, I don't need you _and_ my dad scaring Blaine off in one day."

Finn whirred to the black-haired boy. "We just spoke, man to man! And it's my brotherly duty to give your boyfriend The Talk!"

Kurt felt his face warm and he refused to look at Blaine, who was watching the whole exchange holding back a laugh. Until Finn mentioned the boyfriend thing. Then his eyes focused on Kurt, intently waiting for his reaction.

"Finn, Blaine is a boy and he is my friend but he's not my _boyfriend_," Kurt enunciated.

"Technically, he is. Your boy-friend."

Kurt scoffed. "Blaine, if you don't want to witness family violence, you'd better step out of the car now."

"Don't make threats you can't carry out." Finn grinned unfazed, and ruffled Kurt's hair.

Blaine thought Kurt was going to hyperventilate.

"I think you'd better run now, Finn," he said looking at the countertenor. "Fast."

Finn didn't need any encouragements, he was already out of the car. "See you soon and have a safe trip back!" he hollered before sprinting up to the house.

Kurt sat in the driver's seat and glared, looking in the rear-view mirror and trying to assess the damage done.

"I'm going to kill that dimwit!" he muttered. "I've got a broom on my head now and I won't be able to fix it till we get to Westerville! I can't drive looking like something the cat's brought in!"

"You look cute," Blaine said brushing a stray lock of hair from Kurt's forehead before he could stop himself.

Kurt froze and stared at the other boy, his stomach doing excited flip-flops all of a sudden.

"You…think I'm cute?"

"You don't?"Blaine said wryly. "Kurt, you're the poster boy for cute."

Kurt felt he was turning redder with every second and Blaine let hand trace the outline of Kurt's incredibly soft and smooth face in feather-light touches. He smiled a little as he felt the countertenor shiver slightly at his touch. "Thank you for the lesson, Kurt."

"I…it wasn't…" Kurt was finding it hard to find the right words…any words, for that matter, with Blaine's hand still on his cheek.

"I had a good time," the black-haired boy said trying to ease Kurt's nervousness. He realized this was all a brave new world for Kurt (not that he was this experienced - they were still in Ohio after all), and that this wasn't what Kurt needed. Blaine couldn't help that Kurt was becoming someone really special for him _really _fast but he could prevent him from plunging into another unknown recklessly. Blaine knew from his own experience that if there was something Kurt needed right now, it was a bit of peace and stabilization. It had taken Blaine a couple of months to get over his transfer and he had it much easier than Kurt. Reluctantly, he took his hand away. "But you have one crazy bunch of friends."

Kurt chuckled though he found it hard to hide his disappointment at Blaine moving away. He started the engine with a sigh.

"Tell me about it."

* * *

So, that's it! Once again sorry it took so long and thank you for your patience! I hope you liked this, more coming soon! Please leave a review before you go!


	3. Multiple Choice

**Birds of a Feather**

**Disclaimer: **Glee is totally Ryan Murphy's. If it were mine, it would probably be 'The Kurt Show';)

**A/N:** So, as promised, I managed to get this up faster than the last chapter. It was a stretch but woohoo, I did it:) I hope you'll enjoy this!

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Multiple Choice**

_It's dark. It's always dark and there are shadows moving just on the verge of his sight. When they start gravitating to one place just on the very edge of the precipice, he feels cold fear sip into his body. He watches breathlessly as they start to merge into one terrifying shape…He starts running even though he knows there's no escape. Not from this. Not from him. He runs anyway because that is all he can do but he's too slow. Always too slow. Hands claw at him from behind, grabbing him..._

"Kurt." A concerned voice broke through the shadows to reach his addled senses.

_That never happens. He's always alone. _

"Kurt!" The voice was stronger now, more forceful.

_The hands slowly release their hold on him and he can breathe again._

Kurt slowly opened his eyes to meet a pair of green ones looking at him with worry. He stared transfixed at them as his brain slowly caught up to him. The terrible crick in his neck did the rest to assure him he wasn't dreaming anymore. He frowned and straightened up from his pillow of textbooks.

Blaine scanned his face, which was paler than usual and made the younger boy look almost translucent in the dying light of the fireplace. It was past midnight and he'd come down to the lounge to get his reading glasses when he heard soft whimpers from somewhere near the fireplace. To his dismay, he found Kurt in pajamas, splayed over a heap of textbooks, and obviously having a bad dream. Well, he _was_ sleeping on calculus worksheets so that could explain it.

"Nightmare?" he asked sympathetically as Kurt continued to give him a confused, bleary-eyed look.

"It's nothing," Kurt finally mumbled plastering his brave face on and shaking off the remains of sleep.

"Does this happen a lot?" Blaine asked softly not falling for Kurt's front at all.

Kurt stared at him, once again amazed how easy it was for the other boy to see through him. The truth was, nightmares were so normal that he almost didn't remember what it was like to sleep without them. They came with losing your mother and being bullied and ostracized since you were six. They were part of the package.

"Sometimes," he lied avoiding the other boy's all too intense gaze. "It's no big deal," he tried to brush the other boy's concern off, his voice still faint and cracking from sleep.

"Sure it is and you know it." Blaine pushed.

Kurt sighed. Gah, he was beginning to appreciate how easy life with clueless Finn had been.

"If you keep feelings bottled up during the day, they will come to haunt you in the night," Blaine continued, leaning against the desk next to Kurt. "They won't just go away because you want them to. Believe me, I know, Kurt. I know what it's like."

Kurt leaned back on his chair, his hands crossed. "And what do you do about it, oh sage adviser?"

Blaine cracked a smile. "Usually I punch something," he said levelly.

"Really." Kurt raised an eyebrow at him. "You _punch _something. And it helps."

"No." Blaine shook his head. "But by the time I realize it doesn't, I'm already so worked up about my hurting hand that I forget all about it. And by the time my hand stops hurting, I'm sound asleep."

"That actually sounds like it could work," Kurt said with a nod staring into the dying fireplace. Then he looked back to Blaine. "In a totally you're-out-of-your-mind way," he added wryly.

"I'm not saying you should start punching people, Kurt," Blaine chuckled and made a mock serious face at him. "Though that might work, too." He sighed. "What I'm saying is, you shouldn't hold it all inside. You've been through some pretty heavy-weight stuff lately and you've got to find a way to let it out…but this mentoring session will have to wait," he added noticing Kurt's eyes were starting to get unfocused again. His eyelids were baggy and he was really pale. "You look tired."

Wide awake again, Kurt gasped and his hand wandered up to his bangs. "Not the look I was going for."

Blaine gave Kurt's yummy sushi pajamas a skeptical look. "What look_ were_ you going for exactly?"

"The 'it's really late so no one's gonna see me in my embarrassing yet comfortable flannel pajamas' look?"

"They're not embarrassing. They're…cute."

"Cute," Kurt repeated. "Really. Blaine, don't mess with me just because I'm half-conscious. I have a very good memory."

"Ok, no messing. And your secret's safe with me," Blaine said conspiratorially nudging him in the side. "I won't tell anyone you actually own anything flannel."

"This is serious, Blaine. If Finn found out, I wouldn't hear the end of it."

The black-haired boy shook his head. "My mouth's shut." He looked back up at Kurt who actually had to stop his head from dropping to his chest with a decided shake.

"And now let's get you to bed, sleeping beauty," he commanded.

"I'm not sleepy," Kurt protested though it might have carried more clout if his voice wasn't a bit slurry. "I have to…"

"Kurt, you were _sleeping_ on a calculus book," he said wryly, cutting him off. "With your spine bent at an angle I never even thought possible. You're going to bed."

"Yes, dad," Kurt rolled his eyes though the drowsiness was back with a vengeance, making it increasingly hard to keep his eyes open.

He tried to get to his feet but he wobbled a little, his right leg giving in after it had fallen asleep because of his uncomfortable sleeping position.

"Careful," Blaine warned hovering over him. "Go slow."

Kurt nodded and began gathering his things.

"Leave your stuff, I'll come back for it later."

"No way." Kurt shook his head. "Last time I left my history book here, I found a cartoon with a very…busty lady scribbled on the pages. It was signed _Des and Wavid_. I swear, those two have the combined emotional maturity of a tea cup."

Blaine chuckled. "They just really like you."

Kurt shot him a sideways look. "Wow, how lucky am I?"

"You have no idea. My first semester here, they smeared shoe polish on the rims of my glasses. I looked like a raccoon for a week before it came off. As a thank you, I strewed their clothes with itching powder. It was the most entertaining chemistry class I've ever had." Blaine chuckled. "We've been best friends ever since."

Kurt smiled sleepily. "So your advice for me is, buy a batch of itching powder and punch people."

"That pretty much sums it up, yes." Blaine grinned. "Now, we're walking you to bed."

"Can't I just stay here?" Kurt whined.

"Do you _want _Wes and David find you here in the morning? I've seen them buy a new set of perma-ink markers today. You might wake up with a moustache."

With a resigned grimace, Kurt left his things and went for the door, Blaine at his side. Kurt thought he was doing pretty well considering his leg was still kinda dead and his eyes seemed to close of their own accord every second step. They were almost at the top of the stairs when he stumbled hitting his toes on the step painfully.

Blaine's hand shot out to steady him and the younger boy all but tumbled into his arms.

"Whoa there, graceful," Blaine said softly and helped him stand straight, trying not think too hard that this was the closest he had been to him so far. "A couple more steps."

By then, Kurt was wide awake and blushing magnificently. He tried to mumble some kind of apology but the words just wouldn't come out of his mouth. Deciding his brain and tongue were totally useless, he shut up and they got to his room in silence.

Blaine watched Kurt fall onto the bed with a relieved sigh and he chuckled under his breath.

"Good night, Kurt," he said when he was sure the other boy was settled and went to the door.

"Blaine?" Kurt's voice stopped him on the threshold.

He turned around and looked at the other boy, his face half-hidden in the darkness.

"Can I ask you for something?"

There was such vulnerability and hesitation in his voice that Blaine's heart could hardly stand it. He knew he'd get him a puppy, and a car and hell, jump out of the window, if that was what Kurt asked.

"Sure," he said tightly.

"I know it's stupid and childish…but could you sing to me? My mom always did when I was little and had a nightmare."

Blaine paused, unable to think of a response that would be mentor-appropriate, failed, and sighed. "Sure," he said and went back to his bed, sitting on the edge.

Kurt looked at Blaine hesitantly, fearing he'd get rebuked and teased. Instead, he was met with a gorgeous, warm smile.

"It's not stupid," he whispered. "My mom sang to me, too."

Kurt let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Thank you," he mumbled and offered Blaine a smile so genuine that the older boy felt his heart flutter in his chest, something he hadn't felt in a long, long time.

"Any preferences?" he asked.

"No, I trust you."

Blaine smiled and his hand wandered to Kurt's forehead to brush off a stray curl. Kurt sighed contentedly under his touch and Blaine felt warmth build around his heart. There was one song he felt like singing right now.

_Stars shining bright above you…_

Recognizing the song immediately, Kurt felt his heart do a flip inside his chest. Surely, there was more to the choice than just coincidence? It had to be…Could there really be? Or was this just Blaine's flirty way of setting his mind at ease…or maybe…Then Blaine's voice drifted back to him and soothed his frantic thoughts…

_Night breezes seem to whisper 'I love you'_

_Birds singin' in the sycamore trees_

_Dream a little dream of…_

Suddenly a well-aimed pillow hit Blaine straight in the face.

"Stop the noise," came a whine from the other side of the room where Ian, Kurt's roommate, was apparently sleeping. Had been. "Or the next thing I'll throw will be something bigger. And harder. Like a hammer."

Blaine turned to him. "You keep a hammer in your bed?"

"Right next to my gun," came the muffled reply and Blaine cracked a smile. "So don't push it, Blaine. I know where your room is."

"Sorry," Blaine held back a snigger. He turned to Kurt. "Kurt, Ian needs his beauty sleep so I'm gonna…" he stopped short seeing the other boy was asleep, finally a peaceful expression on his face.

He looked even younger than normally, and somehow smaller. Blaine tucked him in and smoothed his hair. He stood over him a moment longer, deep in thought. Looking at Kurt was like looking at himself two years ago…haunted by nightmares, frustrated, traumatized…and at the same time it wasn't. Kurt was so far ahead of gay guys his age, so proud, so exceptional, so honest about who he was. Blaine wished he had had that kind of confidence and honesty in expression when he was sixteen. It was impressive…and intoxicating.

He slowly made it out of the room, his eyes never leaving Kurt's sleeping form.

**XxXxXxX**

Kurt always went back to Lima with a feeling of happy anticipation to see his dad, the girls, Carole and Finn…of course then Finn opened his mouth and the enthusiasm he'd worked up over the week would turn into murdering rage but that didn't stop the two of them from having great time together. Plus, there was a shopping trip with the girls on Sunday and that always set his temper at ease after a whole Saturday with Finn.

As he drove to Lima this time, though, it wasn't his family, or his goofy stepbrother, or even shopping, that was on his mind. He had some gaps from last night but he did remember it was Blaine-centric. As were his dreams. How couldn't they? Blaine had _sung _him to sleep. He didn't rebuke him or make fun of him but smiled that brilliant smile and sung _Dream a Little Dream of Me_, no less. That weighed on his mind the most, causing butterflies in his stomach and confusion in his mind.

Kurt cursed himself that he fell asleep half-way through the first verse. He hadn't seen Blaine since and it really didn't help that the other boy didn't give him any sign of life, too.

His thoughts of Blaine had to take a backseat, though, as soon as he drove up to the Hudmel house. Finn practically burst through the door and had him in a hug as soon as he got out of the car.

"I missed you! Don't go away again!"

"I've been away for a week, Finn. Like every other week. And I was at McKinley on Wednesday, remember?"

"It seems longer."

"Carole made you do the laundry and clean up the bathroom, didn't she?"

"Maybe."

"Well, it's great to know you at least appreciate my house-cleaning skills."

"You know that's not why I missed you!" Finn said in a hurt tone.

"Ok, ok, I was kidding."

"No, you weren't."

Kurt smiled at him. "I missed you, too, you dimwit."

Finn chuckled and his hand shot out to ruffle his hair…only to stop half-way under Kurt's death glare. Finn shook his head and backtracked, deciding to keep a safe distance and going to the trunk to take Kurt's bag out. As they went to the house, he started into the recount of the last couple of days at McKinley, the newest routine they were doing at Glee and how Mr. Schue had found out about the Mika number and made them all sing the song a capella, one by one.

"I don't know how you do those high notes. My throat still hurts and I swear I almost made my own eardrums explode."

Kurt chuckled, wishing he'd been there to see that. Or not. Finn singing a high F in vibratto was not something he would want to endure. Ever. The very thought made his ears hurt.

"Kurt, you're home!" came Carole's voice from the threshold. "The dinner's almost ready and after that we're having a James Bond marathon!"

"Don't argue," Finn whispered. "I already tried but mom threatened to take my Xbox away. And we're going with Roger Moore." Kurt made a face. "I know but resistance is futile. There's no telling what mom could do to your car. Or your shiny head thingies."

"My tiara collection?"

"Mom found it in your trunk yesterday."

Kurt swallowed. Roger Moore it was. He followed Finn inside, smiling despite the imminent torture that was watching a Bond movie without Daniel Craig in it. It was good to be home. Even if he wanted, he wouldn't be able to be confused and mopey about Blaine. With his crazy family, he just wouldn't have the time. And maybe that was what he needed to set his mind straight.

**XxXxXxX**

"Finn, you ate a whole three-course dinner a couple of hours ago," Kurt said looking on as his step-brother piled left-overs on a plate.

He couldn't sleep and came down for some water to find he wasn't the only one up at this hour. He stayed, not able to tear his eyes away from the copious amounts of food Finn was shoving into his mouth.

"So? I got hungry again."

"At midnight?"

"Yeah." Finn shrugged. "And it wasn't three courses!" he exclaimed. "Those bread things you did-"

"Bruschetta with olive oil and prosciutto."

"Right, whatever. It was good but there was barely enough for one bite!"

"It's not my fault your _bite_ is like a bear's!" Kurt scoffed. Sometimes he wondered if Finn's jaw wasn't like a snake's, able to detach itself from the rest of his face to make even bigger bites.

"Hey, that would be kinda cool." Finn grinned munching on some meatloaf.

Kurt shook his head and absent-mindedly checked his phone. Still nothing from Blaine. Not that he was expecting anything anymore. It wasn't like Blaine didn't have a busy social life at Dalton and spent all his waking hours pining after him when he wasn't there. Kurt doubted he even noticed he went away. He probably had a million more interesting things to do and people to socialize with than some Lima transferee he barely knew, Kurt thought self-deprecatingly. He sighed.

"You've got it really bad, dude."

Kurt's eyes shot up to his brother, who had finished the meatloaf and was observing him over a pack of Doritos. Kurt flinched. Finn had to have a stomach made of steel.

"What are you talking about?" he snapped.

"Blaine. You're so into him."

"I…he's…we're not…" after the third trial, he let it go, to Finn's chuckle. He scowled. "I hate you."

"Hey, I'm just stating the obvious here!"

"Fine, I'll treat it as an act of innocence. It might help with the non-throttling."

"Kurt, I really don't get you. Not that I usually do but this time you're making my head spin," Finn continued, not fazed in the least by Kurt's withering glare. "You weren't afraid to make a move on me even though you knew I was straight and had a girlfriend. Here you've got a free, gay dude who you like and you're suddenly all shy and proper. That's so not your thing."

"What was in that meatloaf?" Kurt asked, bewildered by his brother's sudden bout of insightfulness.

Finn grinned. "Want some?"

Kurt chuckled.

"So…you think I should make a move?" he asked after a moment.

"I mean, why not? You're a guy."

"Thanks for pointing that out," Kurt quipped with an eye roll. "What would I do without you?"

"Hey, don't get all sarcasmy on me! You asked me! Next time go to Mercedes-" Kurt shot him a sideways look. "Never dated, ok, bad choice. Quinn! Um, even worse…Rachel…let's not go there. Ok, we all really suck at dating. But I still think you should do something if you like him. And I know you do."

Kurt took in a rapid breath. "Is it that obvious?"

"Sorry, bro, but it kinda is."

"To everyone but Blaine," Kurt huffed.

"No way," Finn objected. "He's totally into you. And he's gay."

Kurt's head snapped up. "That doesn't necessarily mean he's _into_ me. Do you like every girl you meet, Finn?"

"Of course not."

"Well, it's the same with gay guys," he said, aiming for patiently benevolent, but ending up with somewhat irritated. "Just because Blaine's…inclined to like me, doesn't automatically mean he does."

"But why wouldn't he? I mean, you're a great guy – you're witty and well-dressed and clean…"

"Clean?"

"Um, you know – you brush your teeth, always have clean clothes, you smell nice…what guy wouldn't fall for you?" Finn blushed fumbling to come up with an explanation. "If he were gay, I mean."

Kurt shot him an exasperated look.

Finn sighed. "I'm not gonna tell you you're cute, even though you kinda _are_, because you're a dude and my brother and that would be just weird but I really think you don't have to worry if he _likes_ you."

Kurt wasn't convinced. "If he did, he'd have said something."

"Maybe he's waiting for _you_ to say something? I mean, he knows how much crap you've been through lately and maybe he thinks you need your space and he doesn't want to push?"

"That…kinda makes sense," Kurt said with furrowed eyebrows. "Maybe I should have some of that meatloaf."

Finn grinned. "So, you're going to do something about this?"

"You really think I should?"

"Totally. If he makes you happy – and he does, I've seen you two together – then I don't see why not. Just remember, if he tries anything funny or hurts you, I'll cut him. Like, up into pieces."

Kurt chewed on his lower lip, not really registering the end of Finn's speech. A decision was crystallizing in his head.

"So, you wanna go blow up some zombies?" Finn asked when he was done with the Doritos.

Kurt looked up at him. That kinda made for a solid plan. Kill zombies, spend the Sunday shopping with the girls, get his confidence meter up and forget all about a certain black-haired tenor. And when he went back to Dalton, maybe he would have enough courage to finally talk to him.

**XxXxXxX**

"Would you…I'm really…" Blaine mumbled to himself trying to find the right words. "I think we…Idiot!" He glared at his phone and cursed himself under his breath.

There was a loud thud behind him as Wes closed his book and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. It was Sunday morning and they were having a study session before dinner. Finals were approaching really fast. Which did nothing to lift Blaine's mood. Ever since Kurt left on Friday without talking to him, his focus was non-existent and his mood foul.

"Working on your pick-up lines?"

Blaine put the phone away and gave Wes a withering look.

"Just so you know, being called an idiot usually puts people off the dating mood," the other boy continued with a wide grin despite Blaine's glare.

David turned around to them from his desk. "Why? It turns me on."

Wes and Blaine both stared at him.

"I fear you," Wes said.

"It all depends on the person," David shrugged unfazed. "Take Kurt - you could totally call him an idiot and he would still agree to give half his liver for you let alone go out with you."

Blaine smiled despite himself.

"Oh, this is so not good," Wes said to David. "He's got the goofy dreamy smile on."

Blaine forced himself to drop the smile. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sign number two: denial," Wes continued. "This is serious."

"Classic," David added, watching Blaine wide-eyed.

"Guys, quit it," Blaine objected feeling warmth creep up his cheeks at the mention of Kurt nonetheless. "There's no dreamy smile and no denial because there's _nothing_ to deny."

"That's it," Wes said with finality. "Sign number three: the blush. We need an intervention."

they both jumped up from their seats. David grabbed Blaine's phone as Wes held him down. He scanned through it with an amused expression.

"You've got Kurt on speed dial. Before your mom," David said pointedly as Wes let Blaine go. "Now call him. Because I swear if you don't call and profess your undying love for him, I will."

"You love Kurt?" Blaine frowned trying to hide a smirk. "With an undying love?"

David's hand shot out and ruffled Blaine's hair roughly. He jumped up and shook the other boy's hand away.

"Dammit, what was that for?"

"For being a smart-ass," David said with a smile. "And it's better that way. You look less like a smarm ball and more like a dork. Believe me, it's an improvement. I'm sure Kurt will appreciate it."

Blaine glared at them. Then he sighed pushing a hand through his dark locks. "We're only friends, guys."

"And whose fault is that?"

"Listen, he's been through a lot this year and it really got to him. He's never been in a relationship before or kissed anyone. I don't want to force him into anything just because I like him. That would be selfish."

"So you'd rather be miserable?"

"I won't do anything that makes life any harder for him."

"Sweet Mother Theresa of Calcutta, we've got ourselves a martyr!" Wes threw his hands in the air. "Blaine, you deserve to be in a happy relationship and there's nothing selfish about that."

"Not if the cost is Kurt's well being. I'll wait for him to make a move. _When_ he's ready and _if_ he's interested. And now could we go back to talking about liver transplants? Because your touchy-feely side is totally freaking me out. I prefer you being your usual callous and strange selves."

"Fine," David sighed. "But if Kurt goes on winter break and comes back with a tanned pool boy called Mario in tow and you're left alone, don't come running to us."

"As I said – callous and strange. Far better." Blaine chuckled but on the inside, he was on the verge of making a decision, probably one that would change his life. He hoped so.

* * *

So, I hope you liked this, I'm going back to my studying now...my finals are also coming:/ Please review before you go!


	4. Fireworks

**Birds of a Feather**

**Disclaimer: **Nope, Ryan Murphy has it all;)

**A/N: **First of all, sorry for keeping you waiting so long, guys! I know, I should burn in hell… But at least it will be warm;) I promise the next update will be much faster – I've finally gotten down to actually making a full draft of this story so now the posts will be much more frequent.

**A/N2: **If I wasn't before, after watching 'Silly Love Songs', I'm totally taken with Blaine;) We finally got to see his 'human' side and that he isn't Mister Perfect after all. Which is great and makes like Blaine much more than when he was telling Kurt he needed to fit in.

And then the promo for the Rachel Berry Trainwreck Extrvaganza came out…Well, seeing that Blaine seems to be either infatuated with or kissing everyone EXCEPT Kurt, I think that's as good as saying that they will get together;)

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Fireworks**

Ian Chambers liked his roommate. He really did. Especially when he was given such prime time performance before classes. He sat on his bed, legs extended, a bag of Doritos in his hands and watched the amusing spectator sport that was Kurt Hummel in a dressing frenzy. Jackets, shirts and trousers littered every surface of Kurt's half of the room and the countertenor didn't seem to be half-finished. Ian snorted when Kurt discarded yet another shirt.

"You know they all look the same, right?" he asked.

Kurt shot him a withering glance.

"They are most definitely _not_ the same," Kurt huffed. "Only a boy could be so ignorant."

Ian raised an eyebrow at him. "Um, Kurt, I hate to state the obvious here, man, but…"

Kurt raised his hand warningly and Ian decided he would indeed refrain from stating the obvious. He shrugged instead and returned to his potato chips. Kurt threw another shirt onto the impressive pile already lying on his bed.

"That one looked good!" Ian protested. "What's wrong with it?"

"That was my pajamas!" Kurt exclaimed as if Ian had just suggested Kurt run to classes naked.

"Oh," Ian said and returned to munching.

"Don't you have classes to go to?" Kurt asked, irked.

"Yes," Ian said unfazed. "But this is so much more fun." He grinned and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"As glad as I am to be a source of amusement-ha!" Kurt exclaimed triumphantly finally finding the shirt he was looking for.

"Did you just say 'ha!'?" Ian said in amusement.

"Ian, you're really not helping," Kurt muttered as he quickly buttoned the shirt.

"Am I supposed to?"

Kurt gave him a death glare and went on to his tie, his eyes wandering to the clock on the wall.

_Shitshitshit_.

Three more minutes and he was late for the French quiz. He was the best in his class but Mr. Larosiere made it perfectly clear he had double standards – one for the class, and one for him, which meant being late didn't come into question. Throwing his Dalton jacket on, Kurt practically ran out of the room. Two steps later, he was back at his door.

"I forgot my-" he began opening the door just as a hand holding his messenger bag shot through it. Kurt took the bag and smiled. "Thanks."

"Have fun," Ian sniggered and the hand disappeared.

Kurt grabbed the bag and whirred around gaining momentum only to smash straight into the person behind him. He tumbled onto the floor falling on top of the other person.

"I'm really sorry…" Kurt began and as his eyes lay on the person he'd just tackled, he blanched. Of course. His luck just didn't seem to end this morning. The one time he didn't want to see Blaine what with his clothes in disarray and hair disheveled, there he was.

"Hi," he muttered, blushing and trying to get off of him.

"When I told you to drop by any time you want, that wasn't precisely what I had in mind…" Blaine said wryly standing up as well.

"Sorry, I'm late and Mr. Larosiere…" Kurt began, crouching to pick up Blaine's things, which were strewn over half of the corridor.

"-has already given you an A."

Kurt looked at the tenor incredulously. "Blaine, the guy hates me."

"Because you're better than him and it pisses him off," Blaine said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "But he's just, he sees talent and can appreciate it."

"If by appreciating you mean writing lines and correcting everyone else's homework for him, then I would gladly go with underappreciated," Kurt quipped.

Blaine chuckled. Then they both fell into an awkward silence where they both just picked up Blaine's things. Reaching simultaneously for the last item, Blaine's pen, their fingers met and they both looked up.

"There's something-" they began at the same time. Blaine smiled in that charming way and Kurt found he was on the verge of hyperventilating.

"You first," he said to Kurt.

"Um, ok. There's something I wanted to talk to you about."

Blaine's brow furrowed. "We talk all the time, Kurt."

"Um, sure but this is something…personal," he mumbled knowing full well the damned color creeping up his cheeks.

Blaine felt the butterflies in his stomach do somersaults at Kurt's most adorable blush. "Ok. I've got a free period at five after the Warbler meeting. Is that ok?"

"Yes, it's perfect," Kurt seemed both relieved and even more stressed at the same time.

"It's a date," he couldn't help but say and seeing Kurt throw him a curious sideways look, he grinned inwardly. _Stop with the flirting already, Anderson! You'll give him, and yourself, a heart attack! _He chided himself.

They both stood up when a couple of students went past, looking at the boys crouching in the corridor strangely.

"Ok, so you'd better go or Professor Larosiere will introduce you to La Guillotine."

Kurt looked at him incredulously. "I hope by that you mean his pet lizard or favorite band."

Blaine grinned. "Maybe."

Kurt scoffed seeing the other boy's mischievous smile. "If you don't wanna find out, you'd better scurry, Monsieur Hummel."

Kurt nodded and was about to go, ehem, _run_ off when he turned on his heel. "Blaine? What did _you_ want to say?"

"Nothing important," Blaine backpedalled. "And now go!" he nudged him towards the right direction with a chuckle.

Kurt groaned and went for his meeting with La Guillotine.

**XxXxXxX**

The Warbler meetings were really starting to grate Kurt's cheese. They were the complete opposite of how New Directions did things and the countertenor found it wasn't a good thing. True, the ND rehearsals were an exercise in more or less controlled chaos but they made them loose and fostered creativity. And that's what singing was about, right? Letting yourself be who you are and expressing it through music. But the Warblers were so concerned with their status and tradition and being holier than thou that this message seemed to be totally lost on them. It made them into acapella-singing-automatons and Kurt found he was turning into one himself, trying to fit into the mold. And he was having none of it. So he raised his hand as was expected and told the Warblers about his visit to Lima with Blaine in hope of trying to get the 'getting out of your comfort zone' point through. And that was how he found himself being rebuked for visiting his friends in front of the council and all the Warblers.

"You were _spying_?" Wes asked incredulously. "A Warbler hasn't stooped so low since 1956 when a junior member hid in the showers of an all girls school trying to find out their set list for regionals and got caught by 200-pound cleaning maid who happened to train Greco-Roman wrestling."

"I don't think he was trying to get a look at the set list," David said in a conspiratorial whisper and most of the boys sniggered. "Well, not only."

Wes shot him a critical look and David looked down, though the smirk didn't disappear from his face.

"Kurt, what do you have to say about this? And please, stay on topic."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "We weren't spying. New Directions are my friends, we went on a visit. And the choreography they did reminded me of a couple of moves we could incorporate into our routines."

"Was it better than David's backflips in the _Bills, bills, bills _number?"

"Um, no. It was _different_. More spontaneous, un-choreographed. And it clicked," Kurt enunciated. "We could use some getting out of our comfort zone of this kind."

The Warblers looked at him skeptically.

"Blaine, a little help here?" Kurt turned to the black-haired tenor.

Blaine stood up. "It was spontaneous and vivacious and a pleasure to watch," he spoke in Kurt's direction. "-but we've got our own unique style and changing it a couple of weeks before regionals could cost us our win. I agree we should let our hair down a bit but after we secure ourselves a place at nationals."

"Hear, hear!" came voices from all around the room.

Kurt sat down, his jaw clenched and his eyes trained on the tips of his shoes. He felt his ears burn and he didn't even have to look up to know that the vote on the matter was unanimous.

"I declare this matter settled for the time being. We will return to it after regionals. Thank you for your contribution, Kurt." Wes nodded. "And now moving on-"

After that Kurt didn't hear a single word. He was boiling inside and he didn't know if he was more mad at himself for deluding himself into believing once again that the Warblers would ever change their ways or at Blaine for not supporting him. Again. He ground his teeth, his hands in his lap clenched so tight that his knuckles turned white.

As soon as the meeting was over, Kurt was at the door. He needed to get some air. He chose one of the smaller courtyards that he knew would be deserted at this time of day and plopped himself despondently on one of the stone benches, discarding his messenger bag on the ground with slightly more force than was needed. It wasn't long before he heard footsteps, though, and was about to leave when a certain black-haired boy appeared in one of the entrances.

"You're one hard person to follow, Kurt Hummel," Blaine panted as he stood in the middle of the courtyard before Kurt. He put his hands on his thighs trying to catch his breath.

The countertenor glared at him, not able to hide his disappointment any longer.

"Maybe because I didn't want to be followed?" he asked angrily.

Blaine came a step closer to him. "Kurt, I know you're angry about the meeting…"

"Not angry, Blaine. Disappointed."

"Kurt, you caught me off guard," Blaine said putting a hand through his hair and succeeding in messing it up magnificently, which gave him an even more boyish look. "You know I loved the New Directions rehearsal and their way of doing things but it's not something you can throw on the Warblers out of the blue. Things have been done like this at Dalton for decades and though I don't like it, either, that's the way it is. And it will take time to change that."

"So I should just keep my mouth shut and focus on fitting in at all costs?" Kurt asked bitterly.

"Kurt, that's not what…"

Kurt raised a hand to silence him. He was on a roll.

"I am an emotional person and need to express those emotions," he stated. "I used to do it through my attire but I can't do that here so I want to do it in the only other way I can, which is singing the way I like from time to time but it turns out that's wrong, _too_?" he asked, irked. "How can you function like this, Blaine? Doesn't it bother you?"

"Of course it does but that's the way things are done here. What can you, or me, do to change it? And how?"

Kurt shook his head and stood up. "Well, certainly not by burying your head in the sand," he shot back.

"Kurt, wait," Blaine asked putting a hand on the other boy's shoulder. "You saw Wes with that gavel? Have you ever seen what he can do with it? Burying your whole self in the sand wouldn't be enough," he said with a small smile but then his face grew serious again as he saw Kurt's expression remained set. "Seriously, Kurt, those guys aren't ready to be as open-minded, brave and spontaneous as you. They need time. I was having your back in there!"

"If by having my back you mean stabbing me in it!" Kurt exclaimed and stepped aside, Blaine's hand falling away from his shoulder. He regretted the lack of the comforting warmth the moment he did it but clenched his teeth and made to leave.

"Kurt!"

Blaine blocked his path and made him stop by putting a hand on Kurt's chest. He could see just how hard Kurt was holding back tears. When the coutertenor spoke, his voice was strong and angry, though. "Why? So that you can give me more of your _advice_?"

"I was trying to help, Kurt!"

"That was you _helping_? Then I really don't want to see you _hindering_!"

"Kurt, that's not fair. I'm trying to do what's best for you."

"How can you possibly _know_ what's best for me? _I_ don't know that! Are you God or something? Because I see a boy slightly older than me who somehow thinks he's got the right to tell me what to do and how to behave!" Kurt exploded and regretted his words the moment he said them. Blaine was looking out for him and he was throwing it in his face because things didn't go as he'd planned. He was acting like a spoiled child.

Blaine blinked. Kurt's words were harsh and they stung but they were also the truth.

"I…I'm sorry, Kurt," he said, realization in his features. "I never wanted you to feel forced into anything, especially by _me_. After the hell you've been through, I just wanted to make this new place and life easier for you. And Jesus, I only made it harder. I'm so sorry. I'll back off," he finished weakly and turned around, not sure he could look at Kurt any longer without tears.

Kurt felt his heart constrict in his chest painfully at Blaine's hurt tone. He cursed under his breath.

"No, you won't," he said and Blaine turned around, confused.

Kurt had an unreadable expression on his face and the tenor could see he was weighing something in his mind.

"Dammit," the younger boy cursed loudly this time, Finn's advice fresh in his mind. "To hell with it."

The next thing Blaine knew, Kurt's hand was holding him by the wrist and pulling him closer, and then his lips were crushed by Kurt's soft mouth in a searing kiss.

Kurt wasn't entirely sure what he was doing until his lips were on Blaine's. This was his first _real _kiss and he found it eluded any definition, anything he had ever felt or experienced before. He didn't believe in God but if there _was_ heaven, this had to come really close. He gingerly grazed his teeth over Blaine's lower lip and started to explore the other boy's mouth with his tongue. He had never done anything like this before but if Blaine's soft moan was any indicator, he was doing something right. He grabbed Blaine's shirt and pulled him even closer, not able to get enough of the other boy.

Blaine was overwhelmed by the passion and urgency in Kurt's kiss but he found he could relate to those things. Everyone had a breaking point, and this was Blaine's. All his vows and his strong will forgotten, he pushed his hands into Kurt's incredibly soft and silky hair to bring him even closer and reciprocated the kiss with a vengeance. Soon there were fireworks exploding in his ears and under his eyelids and he gasped into the kiss, feeling shivers run up and down his spine.

It could have been minutes, hours, days or months. Time seemed to stop and when they finally resurfaced for air, they both looked like lightning-strike victims. Kurt leaned in again and it took all of Blaine's strong will to put a hand on his chest and stop him.

"Kurt…"

"Blaine, what is it? _What_ are you afraid of?" the countertenor exploded.

_Of hurting you? Of screwing up? Of misreading you again and causing you pain? Of losing you?_ Dozens of answers went through Blaine's mind, none of them making it out. Fear paralyzed him. He had so many things to tell Kurt, he had prepared a whole speech but when it came to it, he couldn't utter a single word. He saw Kurt's expression harden.

"I may look like a porcelain doll, but I don't break easy."

"I...I know. You're the strongest person I know, Kurt."

"Then what's wrong?"

Looking into Kurt's lucid, angry eyes, Blaine gulped, feeling white needles of doubt and insecurity pierce what was left of his confidence and resolve.

"Kurt, I'm the first openly gay guy you've ever met…"

Kurt gasped. "So you think I like you just because you're gay? That I would throw myself on any gay guy I'd happen to meet and chance had it that it was you?" he asked incredulously. "Just because I'm inexperienced doesn't mean that I don't know what I feel!"

"Kurt, that's not what I…"

"That's exactly what you meant!" Kurt growled.

"Kurt, I like you, I really do, but this is going too fast," Blaine said. He knew his words would hurt Kurt but he couldn't overcome this paralyzing feeling that had lodged itself in his stomach. "I…I've never been anyone's boyfriend and I'm afraid to screw this up."

"You already have," Kurt said bitterly and stormed off, taking his bag from the ground as he went.

Blaine looked after him. Half-consciously, he put his hand to his lips, which were still throbbing from Kurt's kiss. He had never felt anything so incredible in his entire life and he couldn't help but feel he'd just made a huge mistake. Maybe for once, he should just give in to his feelings and do what his heart told him instead of being afraid all the time. All he knew was he wanted the fireworks back.

* * *

So, that's it for now, guys! Sorry to leave you hanging like this but I promise the next update will be no later than the next week:) Don't forget to review before you leave, it makes me write faster knowing there are people reading this story:)

And yay for today's eppy!


End file.
